


Genji

by DominaRava



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Super quick quickie with ya boi Genji. Wrote this as a personal exercise, along with "McCree" & "Reaper"- Enjoy!





	Genji

“You do not have to worry, not all of my body is machine.” His voice was calm as his hands rubbed her arms gently.

She smirked and reached for his mask, unclipping it from his armor so his face was available. She set it aside as she leaned in to kiss him. 

Quick as a whip he scooped her into his arms and laid her flat on her bed, crawling between her legs, and resuming their lip lock. The contrast of his cool metal brushing against her hot skin gave her the chills. 

Still, her hips bucked up and pleaded for him as he rubbed himself against her, teasing her playfully. She peeked down as he reached and removed the metal cover hiding his manhood. Her eyes shot to his in  a quick glace to see if he had been watching her, watching him; he had. A smirk played over his lips as she watched with pure anticipation, her eyes begging for him to fill her up. 

“曲げる//Bend over.” He commanded firmly, but still kept the smirk on his face. She did as she was told, turning over and positioning her hips up a little to give him leverage. 

The Shimada gripped her hips and rubbed his head against her already slick folds. 

“Maybe, I will I tease you all night?” He cooed against her ear, the thought making her shiver with delight. 

He didn’t make her wait too long before gliding himself all the way into her before pulling all the way back out, he continued this pattern for a while; driving her mad. With ease he lifted her and flipped her back over onto her back, before grabbing her in a close embrace and pushing himself in hard and fast. He kept his face buried in her shoulder as he mumbled foreign sweet nothings and groans against her skin. 

Genji kept his pace for quite a while, keeping her in a state of unrelenting bliss. He sat back and propped her legs on his shoulders before leaning back down to pound into her once more, the sound of his smooth metal body and her soft flesh echoed in the small room. Her eyes rolled back and she gripped around his shoulders, pulling his head down for another deep kiss, moaning over and over. 

“ 綺麗な。 。 。// Beautiful…” He mumbled against her ear, grunting between breaths,  “私は近くにいる。 。 。// I’m close…” He continued before watching her fingers dip between her legs, rubbing herself. 

“ はい〜！// Okay~!” She said back sweetly as she could while he pounded into her, she was getting really vocal, calling his name over and over, begging for his seed. 

Her hips bucked and she cried his name as she orgasmed hard around with him groaning as he pumped his hot seed into her, panting hard and fast. “ 愛してる 。 。 。// I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
